


Hard to Hide

by thatoneuselesswriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe death? idk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinkberry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneuselesswriter/pseuds/thatoneuselesswriter
Summary: [Discontinued. Rewritten.]
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan (Mentioned), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (mentioned), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (mentioned)
Kudos: 12





	1. Keep it hidden

Brooke has always been by Chloe's side despite what happened between them. Chloe would apologize again and again and Brooke would always forgive her. After the incident at the play, you could see Michael, Jeremy, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna and Christine together and would call themselves the SQUIP Squad (cause y'know). Everyone was happy and were having fun because of the new bond that they shared. Brooke was never the one to hide what she was feeling, and yet, here she is, hiding her feelings for her best friend. It was then after the incident that she realized she has feelings for Chloe, she started being shy around her and would often blush. But Brooke always thought that Chloe was straight and had no chance.

It was lunchtime and the SQUIP Squad was chatting amongst themselves and then, "Guys, I-um, I have something to say to you all" Brooke said, Everyone then looked at her, and she became more nervous. 'It's now or never Brooke', she said to herself and then, "I-I think I'm pan....". She waited what would they say and surprised that they were all smiling. "Aww that's great Brooke! We'll always support no matter what" Christine said and everyone agreed and were proud of their friend for coming out. Brooke suddenly felt someone hug her and when she realized who it was, she started to blush so hard. "Whoa Brooke, You look like a tomato" Michael said laughing, Brooke glared at him and said, "Oh shut up", still blushing. As Chloe let's go, she wished that it was more longer but she just gave Chloe a small smile and Brooke decided that she would just continue to hide what she was feeling for her own best friend.

Chloe was happy that her best friend came out to them. She was happy as she knew that she has a chance but Chloe can't stop thinking if Brooke already likes someone. After what happened at the play, Chloe realized that she had a crush on her best friend, luckily she was good at hiding her feelings. After class, as usual Chloe and Brooke went to Pinkberry. 

They sat at a table after they ordered and got their frozen yogurt it was then Brooke decided to say something. "Hey Chlo? Can I tell you something?" Brooke asked, "Hm? Oh yeah sure! Go on!" Chloe said and looked at Brooke. "So umm, there this girl that I like but I don't think that she likes me..", as Brooke said this, Chloe suddenly felt sad but just brushed it off and continued listening. "Really? What is she like?", "She is gorgeous and kind, She is smart, but she kinda hides it, Her personality is unique and god, I just love her smile, the way her eyes would sparkle" Brooke says as she ate her frozen yogurt. Chloe smiled and said "Wow you really like her huh?" "Yeah..".

After a few hours, they decided to go home. "Bye, see you at school Brooke!" Chloe says as she waved, "Yeah! See you Chlo!" Brooke says as she begins to drive home. Chloe went inside, and went straight to her room and thought about what her best friend has said. 'Brooke likes someone, and it sounds like she really loves her' Chloe thought and sighed as she laid down on her bed and eventually went to sleep.


	2. Should I?

Chloe didn't think that she would fall in love with her best friend but after Brooke said she liked someone, Chloe began to think who it could be. The next day, Chloe arrived at school and you could see people part like the red sea as she walked in. As Chloe arrived at her locker, she saw that Brooke was already waiting for her by her locker. Brooke looked up and smiled at Chloe. After they went to class, Chloe can't take Brooke off of her mind, she kept thinking about Brooke's smile.

It was lunchtime and the SQUIP squad was doing their usual things and then Chloe said that she needs to talk to Michael and they would be back in a sec. The two of them went out of the Cafeteria and went to someplace private. "So what do you need Chloe?" Michael asked, "I have something to tell you, I-I think I like Brooke, wait no, I like Brooke". Michael looked at her and said, "Oh I thought it was something else but this is better haha, so you should tell her!", "What? No! I-I can't! I'm scared, what if she doesn't like me back?" Chloe exclaimed, "Is this a dream or did the almighty Chloe Valentine stuttered?" Michael laughed and Chloe glared at him. "Shut it Mell", "Whoa okay, but you should tell her!" Michael said, "What? no, and besides I haven't even come out yet!" Chloe said as Michael nods and thinks of something. "How about you come out right now? I mean almost everyone in our squad came out now so...", "Oooh that's a good idea! Come on let's go back in before they start to worry!" Chloe said excitedly as Michael laughed and both went back inside.

As they went back inside, Chloe wanted to say something to them. “So? What is it, Chloe?”, Jake said as everyone patiently waited for what their friend has to say. “I-um, I’m lesbian”, Chloe said and looked at her friends and smiled as she saw that they smiled as well. “We’re proud of you Chloe!” Christine said happily as everyone also says something similar. Chloe was happy to call these people as her friends as they we’re supportive whatever happens to her. Brooke smiled upon hearing what Chloe said and hugged her best friend. She giggled as Chloe blushed trying to keep herself together. The bell rang and everyone got up and said goodbye to each other as they all went to their classes.  
Brooke was determined to keep her feelings hidden but after Chloe came out to them, she thought to herself what if she just straight up confessed to her. It was their last class of the day, as the bell rang, Brooke stood up and went to find Jeremy because she can’t just immediately confess, she needed some advice. She found Jeremy talking with Michael, she went up to them and said, “Hey Jeremy, can I talk to you?”, “oh Hey Brooke! Sure, you can talk to me!” Jeremy said before turning to Michael, “Hey you can go first, I’ll stop by your house after”, Michael nodded as Jeremy kissed his cheek and turned back to Brooke, “So? What’s the matter, Brooke?”, “ I needed to ask you something, can we go to like a café or something?” Brooke says as Jeremy nodded, and they went to a nearby café.

They sat down and Jeremy then asked, “So? Spill.”, “How did you confess to Michael?” Brooke asked nervously, “Oh, we were playing a game and I asked Michael if I can talk to him, he paused the game and turned to me and asked ‘What is it?’”, “What happened after?”, Brooke asked excitedly as Jeremy laughed and continued, “ I just confessed to him and suddenly he kissed me and from then on we decided to be a couple” Jeremy said laughing at the memory. Brooke nodded and said,’ “ I think I like Chloe..”, “Oh yeah I know,” Jeremy said grinning while Brooke looked at him and asked, “What? Is it that obvious? Oh god”, Brooke covered her face embarrassed and Jeremy laughed and answered, “ Yeah, we know you have a crush on Chloe, I mean I can see how you would look at her”, “So what should I do?” Brooke asked, “You should tell her! I mean Chloe might like you”, “I can’t, I-I’m scared, what if she doesn’t feel the same?” Brooke says, “You can do it! I mean you are her best friend so..” Jeremy says as he looked at the clock and sees that it was already late, “Hey we should get going now, it’s getting late, I’ll see at school Brooke! Bye!”, “ Oh yeah! Bye! Thank you again, Jeremy!”, Brooke says while smiling as Jeremy also waved and smiled at her.

Brooke then went home and went straight to her room and thinks about what she should do. So many thoughts ran through her head, she sighed and decided she’ll tell Chloe next week and just hope that nothing will change between them if Chloe rejects her. After some time thinking, Brooke decided to go to sleep and just let things be the way they are for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I know its a bit bad but I hope you liked this chapter! I know not much has happened yet but I assure you the next chapters are gonna be interesting (if you find it interesting anyway).


	3. I'll tell it all to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long to update this, anyways enjoy this chapter :>

Brooke's POV

It's been a week since I talked to Jeremy, everything was going well, apart from me always being flustered whenever Chloe hugs me or touches me. Today I have decided to tell her what I feel, thankfully, it was a Saturday, and Chloe and I decided to hang out at her place.

I arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. I stood outside her house and waited, a few minutes later, the door opened and I saw Chloe standing and smiling. 

Chloe: Hey Brooke! Come on in.

I smiled and went in. I followed Chloe and went into her room. We sat down on her bed and decided to watch a movie. I didn't really pay attention to the movie as many thoughts ran through my head. I didn't realize that Chloe was talking to me.

Chloe: Hey, are you alright? ; at this, I came back to reality and faced a worried Chloe.

Brooke: Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine!

Chloe: Don't lie to me. I can tell something is bothering you. Care to tell?

Brooke: No, it's fine, you might hate me.

Chloe: What? I would never hate you! whatever happens, I would never, ever hate you Brookie.

I smiled at the nickname and took a deep breath, looked down, and started telling Chloe everything.

Brooke: So-umm, You know that I am not the type to hide my feelings right? Yet here I am hiding my feelings for someone and I just don't get it. I try and maybe move on from these feelings that I felt and yet here you come being cute and all and my heart starts beating faster. I know you may not like me back but I love you, I have since the day I met you and I do not regret having these feelings for you.

I took a deep breath and looked at Chloe once again, she seemed shocked. I knew this was a bad idea but what was I meant to do? I had to do something to lift this weight off my chest. Chloe then looked at me and said

Chloe: Hey, listen, I am surprised and I was processing all the things that you just said and well I never thought that there'll be someone like you who would love me. The thing is Brooke, I like you or more like I love you, I love everything about you. I don't even know why you love me, I was mean to you and did some bad things to you and yet you still forgave me. Well, there's my answer to you.

I was happy, happy that she likes me back. I took her hand and held it tight. We locked eyes and soon enough, Chloe leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back. A few moments later I pulled away and rested my head on Chloe's chest. 

Chloe: God, how did I end up with someone like you? 

Brooke: I don't know, and I know you'll be stuck with me, whether you like it or not. 

Chloe : *laughs* Damn right, I am stuck with you. I love you Brooke

Brooke: I love you too Chloe.

We ended up cuddling and eventually fell asleep.

TIME SKIP TO MONDAY AT LUNCH

Chloe's POV

Brooke and I walk to our table where the whole squad was waiting. We sat down and we had decided to tell them.

Chloe: Hey guys? We have to tell you all something.

They all turned to look at me, waiting patiently. 

Jenna: is it bad?

Rich [he doesn't have a lisp here cause I don't want to and it's my story so]: Go on, spill.

I looked at Brooke and she smiled at me. I held her hand and took a deep breath and then, 

Chloe: Brooke and I are dating. 

Michael: HAH! You all owe me $5.

Everyone groaned, except for Chloe and Brooke, and gave Michael $5.

Brooke: wait, you guys bet on us? Why? 

Christine: cause it's fun? Plus it's really obvious you like each other. 

Jake: Yeah and you don't even notice it but we're glad and congrats! 

I smiled and eventually we talked about random things. 

TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL

It was after school and Brooke drove me home. I kissed her cheek and said goodbye, she said the same and went home. 

Today was a wonderful day, I was thankful for my friends, who were supportive of us. I went to my room and lied down on my bed. Sometime later I decided to go to sleep. Yep, today was really great and I'm happy.


	4. Not A Chapter But Please Read

I may have forgotten to add something here so please read this :)

Firstly, it's January and all them are already seniors. In two months, they'll graduate high school and go to college.

Yes, Everyone is in a relationship and they are happy.

During college they have a chat group which I'll be writing in a few days.

Also, thank you for reading. Have a good day now, STAY SAFE. WEAR YOUR MASKS

Also, the next chapter will be published on the 27th of June.


	5. Some things are just meant to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I know I said that I was gonna post it on the 27th but here I am lol. It's short cause I don't even know how graduation works cause I haven't experienced it cause of this virus but here you go! Enjoy? Atleast

Chloe's POV [Two months later cause why not] 

It's been two months since Brooke and I started dating and now that our graduation is today, we all needed to get ready. Who would've thought that we survived our last year of high school together? I'm glad that I met my squad, my friends for life and I would do anything for them. God, I love them so much. As mom and I went to school, I see Brooke waving at me. I smiled and went over to her. 

Chloe: how are you? Are you ready for our graduation ceremony? 

Brooke: I'm a bit sad and nervous but I am happy that I can graduate with you all. 

I smiled at her and kisses her cheek. We then went inside and sat. 

Brooke's POV 

To graduate with my friends and of course, with my girlfriend, is the best. We sat and as the program went on, some were already crying. I mean who wouldn't cry on the last day? I was a bit sad that this was our last, so many memories we're made in this school, well there are some bad but let's forget about it. Also, who would've thought our valedictorian was Jenna Rolan, I was proud of her and of course, she was crying too, well who could blame her? 

Jenna's POV 

As I went up on the stage, I looked around as I took a deep breath and started, "Hello to all, I would like to thank you for all the parents here today to witness this event. High school was hard but if you have friends by your side, it will be easier. I would like also to thank all of the teachers. To all my peers and especially my squad, without them, I wouldn't have survived this school. They supported me and accepted me when I came out to them. As we go on with our lives, we should never forget those who were apart of it and helped us to where we are now. Thank you again to all". 

As I finished, I can see so many are already crying, I smiled and went back down. The program was over and many were taking pictures. 

I smiled as I looked at my squad. I'm so happy I found and made some friends. As we finished taking pictures, we went outside. We could see all that was happening, some were already leaving and some were still taking pictures. 

Jake's POV

Man, I'm gonna miss this school, a lot has happened here but I'm happy that I can go to college now. We were laughing and talking about what we were gonna do after. Chloe and Brooke were gonna go to the same college and live together and the others said the same, living with their significant other. We then heard gunshots from the distance. We panicked and ran to a safe place. 

Chloe's POV 

We ran because of what is happening. There was a shooting happening. We all panicked and everyone was crying, why did it happen today? Our own graduation day as well! We then heard a loud 'BANG!'. I stood shocked as I looked at Brooke, blood dripping on her side. 

Brooke: C-Chloe

Chloe: NO! BROOKE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bad right? I'm sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna publish this story after it's finished on wattpad.


End file.
